New Home
by Human Inuaysha
Summary: Kyou is forced to stay with Hatori now that the god has fallen ill and can no longer go out to punish the cat. Hatori is now in charge of the cat and his punishment. Hatori x Kyou


We do not own fruits basket.

Yaoi slight lemons.

* * *

The young orange hair boy had been locked away, but was released on Hatori's terms. Akito was getting sicker and Kyou was becoming a pain to go to the cage to feed and beat so she left it to the dragon to do what he wished to the cat. Kyou was greatful for this, he'd never hated the dragon, but he had never really been able to befriend the dragon that had always kept to himself. He was given a set of rules to follow when pateint entered he was to leave and sit in Hatori's room and the only person he could talk to was Hatori and Akito if she ordered for him. The young boy sighed sadly as he sat at the dragon's feet bored out of his mind slowly playing with the shoelace much like a curious kitten. He hated this, he hated how he could no longer go outside to train or run free he had to stay locked away in a new place he didn't much feel welcomed in. 

Hatori sishged softly checking over the paper work of his paitents he frowned a bit looking down at kyo he sighed "What are you doing? its my shoe lace... nothing special or fun" He said softly getting up "tea?"

The boy looked up and gave a faint nod as he looked down to his bare feet. Akito wouldn't allow the cat to wear anything on his feet when he was in the house, she didn't want to risk the cat trying to feel during the night. She had also made Hatori lock his shoes away at night.

Hatori sat on his knees at the low table where the tea pot sat, he poored two cups of tea looking at kyo "Come on then"

Kyou let out a low sigh as he moved over to the table takig his cup. "... Thank you..." The boy spoke softly as he looked down taking a sip of his tea.

Hatori shifted a bit sipping his tea "Kyo... are your feet hurting you? you are paying a lot of attention to them"

"... No they're fine." He tucked his feet under his butt now.

Hatori nodded slowly setting his cup down "Any problems you care to talk about?"

"Other then being your little house pet no." He grumbled.

Hatori glared a bit "Don't talk back, your not going to like the out come"

The boy lowered his head more. "... Your just like her..."

Hatori glared then stood up "I'm JUST like her?!

The boy flinched at his words keeping his head low.

Hatori glared stalking off "I'll remember that"

The boy set his half empty cup down on the table as he stood walkig off to Hatori's room laying down at the foot streaching out slightly trying to rest. He rubbed his hand against his face._ '... What have I gotten myself into...'_ He whispered.

Hatori walked into the room looking the cat over glaring a bit

The cat looked away sadly. "Why do you treat me like her...?"

Hatori frowned looking at the picture of hana "What are you talking about?"

"...Akito your as cold as she is now..." The boy spoke up. "... Your targeting me and I have no where to go..."

Hatori frowned "I'm not trying to..."

He laid his head on the bed. "... You make me feel like a house pet sometimes..."

Hatori walked to Kyo petting him slowly

The boy flinched at his touch. "... I'm greatful your letting me stay in the house in a bed..., but I don't want to be treated like a fixed house cat..."

Hatori smirked a bit leaning over "Your not fixed"

"But it feels like I am..."

Hatori smirked more "Lets fix that then" He reached over grabbing the others member

The cat jumped startled falling off the bed unable to catch himself on all fours.

Hatori frowned a bit watching him.

"What was that for!?"

Hatori frowned. "Your not foxed I was showing you"

The boy blushed slightly as he looked away.

Hatori shifted a bit "We both need it Kyo..."

The boy looked to the man shocked by the way he sounded then. "... I guess I can't refuse you then..."

Hatori nodded slowly

The young boy shivered keeping his eyes away.

Hatori got up kneeling to him kissing him softly on the neck

The cat shivered slightly at the kiss his eyes closed halfway.

Hatori undid Kyo's shirt and pants sucking on a bit of skin

The boy shivered again as laid back.

* * *

The young orange haired boy shifted beneath the blankets the fabric running against his naked form. 

Hatori took the ciggartte from his lips exhailing the smoke looking at the cat.

The cat shivered when he met the dragon's eyes.

Hatori chuckled shaking his head

"... Why are you laughing at me now is it because I was to fast!?" He was angry he wasn't sure what the dragon was chuckling about.

Hatori shook his head "No.. your acting like a five year old who just lost his candy"

Kyou looked away hearing the dragon's bitter words.

Hatori smirked "Its rather cute"

"... If I act cute you won't hurt me..."

Hatori sighed "I'm not the cruelest person ever you know"

"... But you almost seem colder then snow..." He spoke sadly.

Hatori frowned "Because.. I never had a spring to melt the snow..."

"... Hatori-san?" The boy spoke up looking to him.

Hatori shook his head.

The boy didn't say a word after that not wanting to anger him with his question.

Hatori got up walking to the bathroom.

Kyou sat up in bed reaching over grabing his boxers sliding them on.

Hatori got in undernthe running water of the shower and sighed.

The cat crawled out of Hatori's bed moving over next to the bathroom door sitting quietly listening to the water run.

Hatori watched him "care to join me??"

The cat shook his head. "... You know I don't like water..."

Hatori shruged.

The cat lowered his head.

Hatori washed up then got out.

The cat looked up to him then down everything started to grow akward now.

Hatori got out walking to him.

The boy kept his head down. "... What?"

Hatori frowned "Nothing."

"... When's dinner...?" The young boy spoke up.


End file.
